Chocolate Cake and a Kiss
by PsychicDreams
Summary: Watanuki needs to return Doumeki's jacket, but he just hasn't had the time. Then Doumeki decides he'll just come over to get it, and all hell, or heaven, breaks loose. [Sequel to A Dislocated Day]


Watanuki could feel Doumeki's eyes on him constantly, even when he was nowhere near. He would nervously glance over his shoulder constantly and jump when someone touched him. It was so bad that even Himawari commented on it during class. He couldn't bring himself to tell her it was because Doumeki had kissed his sanity away a few days ago.

Thankfully, his shoulder no longer sent shooting pains down his arm and in his chest, and things had gone back to semi-normality. Work at Yuuko's shop was as annoying as ever and things were fine. Except Doumeki.

It seemed almost every night the bespectacled boy caught himself sitting in his futon and staring across the room at the black jacket that was draped over the chair. It wasn't that he wasn't able to find an opportunity to give it back to the stupid archer, but he just hadn't. He'd always managed to find something _else_ to do and "forget" about it.

Whenever it seemed that Doumeki tried to meet his eyes, he would be forced to look away or the blush that threatened would become apparent. The last thing he wanted was awkward questions, especially by Himawari, who was startlingly perceptive.

He'd avoided the archer as long as he could, but apparently today was the day that ended that.

"Oi."

"My name isn't "Oi"!" He shouted, turning around to confront Doumeki. Too late did he realize what he was doing, and, cerulean eyes locked onto golden ones, he felt his cheeks heat. "W… What do you want?" His yelling seemed quieter to his own ears.

"My jacket back. You've had it for almost a week." The archer replied, pulling his finger out of his ear, his bow held in his other hand.

"Well, I don't have it with me." He forced his blush under control as best he could and glared daggers at the taller boy.

"You left it at your apartment? I'll just come and pick it up after you get off work. I'd go with you now but I have practice." Watanuki's eyes widened in angry shock. Doumeki was just inviting himself over; he didn't even consider that Watanuki might have other plans. Not that he did, but it was the principal of the thing.

"I'll bring it to you tomorrow, I don't need you to come over to get it!" He wildly waved his arms around hoping to get his point across, but no such luck, Doumeki was as dense as ever.

"I'll stop by to pick you up after work." Without waiting for a reply, the archer turned and walked off to practice.

"What's the matter Watanuki?" Yuuko asked him, lounging on her fainting couch, sipping casually at some sake.

"Nothing is the matter! What makes you think that something is?" He growled back at her, as he moved about his work.

"Nothing really, you've just been dusting like you are going to kill something since you've gotten here." Her fox like grin was obvious even as she tried to cover it by taking a particularly long sip of sake.

"I have _not_!" He rounded on his boss, shaking the feather duster at her threateningly. "You're just saying weird things again because you like to torture me." With each word he advanced on the sitting witch.

"Oh don't be silly." Yuuko reached up and patted his face when he was close enough. "I'm just concerned for you is all; is there something wrong with an employer being concerned for her employees?"

Watanuki was still suspicious, but after a second he shook his head. "No, there isn't, but it isn't like you."

"See, now be a dear and go make me some chocolate cake?"

"AH! I knew you were up to something! That's all that really matters to you, food and sake!" He stopped off, waving his arms dramatically as he did so, headed for the kitchen.

In the end, Yuuko had been "generous" enough to let him take half the cake she didn't eat home. Watanuki had not once liked the way she kept smiling the whole time he had been there. As if she knew something was going to happen that tickled her fancy so much that she was having a very hard time containing fits of giggles.

He kept watching behind him suspiciously as he left, as if Yuuko would suddenly pop up and try to give him a heart attack or find something more for him to do. His boss' behavior had him so occupied that he had forgotten that Doumeki had said he was going to walk him home. If it hadn't been for the archer's sharp instincts, _one_ of them would have been wearing chocolate cake all over their uniform.

"What the hell---Oh, it's you."

Doumeki rolled his eyes. "Could you have possibly sounded _less_ enthusiastic?"

"YES!" He turned on his heel and stomped down the street, but the archer was right on his tracks. How was he supposed to say that, under pain of death, he did _not_ want Doumeki in his apartment after their "dinner"? He wouldn't put it past the boy to try again! Who _knew_ what Doumeki was capable, or thinking, of! He could be plotting all sorts of ways to ravish him! In the hallway, the bathroom, or the kitchen! My god, on the _countertop!_

"Oi--"

He jumped three feet in the air when Doumeki touched his shoulder. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" It took several minutes of silence and gasping, and Doumeki staring at him blankly, before he got himself under control. Inwardly, he laughed at his paranoia. This was _Doumeki_! There was no way, kiss or not, that he would do that. "WHAT?!"

For a moment, Doumeki didn't say anything, as if he was contemplating whether Watanuki was entirely sane. As if he were treading on thin ice, he removed his hand and continued walking. "You okay? You've been as jumpy as a jackrabbit lately. You won't even look at me straight."

"I wonder why _that_ is," he muttered to himself.

"What's with the cake?"

Watanuki shrugged, forcing himself to calm back down. "Yuuko wanted chocolate cake and she gave me the other half she didn't eat."

When his apartment building came into view, his heart began to pound again and he bit his tongue. Every few seconds, his eyes snapped briefly to the archer, as if weighing whether the boy was going to press him against the wall and ravish him, cake or not.

He was able to get to his front door, however, without incident. Watanuki told himself that he was _not_ disappointed as he stepped inside, the archer just inviting himself in behind him.

He flicked on the lights, the soft yellow glow of the light bulbs illuminating the small apartment, and kicked off his shoes, heading for the kitchen. Once he set the cake on the counter, he spent a minute examining it. There was more than enough to go into lunches tomorrow, and there was no way he could eat it all by himself. With a sigh, he pulled out two plates.

Back in the living room, Doumeki had made himself at home. Sitting on his couch and looking through one of the books he hadn't had time to put away. Stomping across the small room he set the cake-laden plates on the coffee table and snatched the book from the other boy. "Don't just go through people's things without asking!" He set it back on the coffee table where it had been before Doumeki had gotten a hold of it.

"What is it?"

"It's just some manga Yuuko forced on me." He stepped around the table and took a seat on the other end of the couch, picking up his slice of cake. "Now, eat your cake, take your jacket, and leave."

"Have any milk?" Doumeki asked, taking his first bite of the chocolate treat.

A vein just about popped in Watanuki's head, but while his fists shook in annoyance, he stomped back to the kitchen. Milk he wanted! As if he _deserved_ to be eating it! It would have served him right if he had put something into the cake! But if he had, then Yuuko would have killed him, even if the thought was pleasing.

Doumeki watched as an irate Watanuki almost slammed a glass of milk in front of him. Something had _seriously_ gotten into Watanuki. He wasn't usually so bad about the whole "hate" thing as he was right then. Maybe the boy had had a bad day? That was always a possibility. Or Yuuko had done something to set him off, which wasn't exactly an out-of-the-box idea either.

He glanced at the book out of the corner of his eye, and back at Watanuki, but he said nothing. Manga that Yuuko had forced on him, huh? It begged the question to the archer whether or not Watanuki had even looked through them.

Watanuki would never have left yaoi manga lying around where anyone could grab it.

What had Yuuko been thinking when she had given him the books? Was she hinting at things? He had no doubt that Yuuko had vague clues about the depth of his feelings for the bespectacled boy, whatever feelings those truly were, but wasn't yaoi manga a _little_ over the top, even for the obtuse boy?

"Are you done yet?!"

The archer glanced at the boy in question with no alarm and continued to slowly eat his piece of cake. Yes, he had come over on the pretext of getting his jacket, but his main concern had merely to get Watanuki to _talk_ to him. He'd been avoided for the past week and whenever they happened to be together, their eyes wouldn't meet. He hadn't thought the kiss had affected Watanuki that badly. _He_ had thought it was quite respectable, though it had taken all his willpower not to just crush those lips with searing, physical passion.

As if he were on hyper drive, Watanuki's piece of cake was gone and he had snatched the plates away to the kitchen before Doumeki had even swallowed his last bite. There was definitely something bugging him. He stood and wandered, glancing at the title of the manga that he'd only casually picked up but had only had the slightest glimpse of. _"Rose of Passion" huh?_

"Your coat is in here."

He lifted his head and followed the sound of the voice down the hall and into what could only be Watanuki's bedroom. Like everything else in the apartment, it was spotless and also somewhat antiseptic. There didn't seem to be a "home" feeling to it, at least not the way he classified it as. No shirts or objects scattered anywhere to give it a lived-in feeling. Only one picture frame of a Watanuki at age five or so. He picked it up curiously and had the overwhelming thought that he was adorable with that bright smile on his face.

Currently the older of that face was scowling at him and grabbed the picture back, setting it on a higher shelf. He threw open the closet door behind him and reached in to grab a hanger that held Doumeki's coat. The archer took the time to glance at the rather small selection of clothes before the door was closed again. It did give the feeling that money was rather tight.

"Here." The coat was shoved in his face, only a few inches between his nose and the fabric. "Now, you have what you came for, get out." He pulled the coat out of the too tight grip Watanuki had on it, and looked at the other boy, examining him in a similar way to how he had been examining the apartment. He could see anger, and confusion in those blue eyes before they turned away.

Watanuki hated Doumeki right now; he was just standing there and not doing anything. After the last time he expected _something_ from the archer, and explanation at least. But no, nothing, instead he just comes over, eats his food without so much as a word of thanks and that's it. Worst yet, he still couldn't bring himself to look directly into those eyes.

"Oi."

Watanuki felt his eye twitch. "What? Why haven't you left yet?"

"What's wrong with you?" That was it; Watanuki couldn't take it anymore.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? HOW CAN YOU ASK SUCH A STUPID QUESTION?" Watanuki just exploded, words spilling out of his mouth. "After everything you did not a week ago, and then nothing. NOTHING! No explanation, no apology, you don't even act like anything happened! I should be asking what's wrong with _you_!"

As if realization dawned on the archer, those golden eyes widened in slight surprise. "Oh, you mean the kiss?"

His cheeks burned and he turned away. "YES, THE KISS! I'm while it didn't mean anything to _you_, at least an _apol_--"

Those lips were crushed against his in a matter of moments and Watanuki couldn't do anything, he was so shocked. The coat dropped from those large but gentle fingers and the bespectacled boy found himself being pressed against the closet door firmly as Doumeki's tongue plundered his mouth's depths again, though this time with less gentleness and more passion.

Arms wrapped around his waist and he would have liked nothing more than to stay that way, as terrifying as the thought was. When the lips pulled away, he gasped for air and wriggled, but Doumeki wasn't letting him move an inch. He was still pressing their bodies together intimately and looked as if he had no intention of moving any time soon. There was something very hard pressing against him and while he was naïve sometimes, he wasn't an idiot.

The archer seemed to take his lack of yelling as a sign of consent and slowly began to grind their covered hips together, his tongue probing Watanuki's mouth again. Shock was a mild word. It seemed that whatever else he had done, he had unleashed some sort of demon in Doumeki because the pressure of their hips and the speed was slowly increasing. 

"Dou-ahhh!"

His cry didn't go unheeded, but the reaction wasn't exactly what he had planned for. Doumeki's hands immediately fell to their pants and loosened them until they landed around their ankles. Watanuki glimpsed only briefly Doumeki's arousal, before he shut his eyes tightly against the feeling of the archer grinding against him once more, only this time, skin on skin.

Watanuki seemed incapable of doing anything but let out faint cries at the skillful way Doumeki played his body like an instrument. His hands were never not busy and in moments, they were both completely naked and Watanuki was _still_ pressed up against the closet door and was currently being ravished for all his contents.

It was a feeling that the bespectacled boy liked. He loved the feeling of being _wanted_ by perhaps one of the most perfect looking people alive, even if that said person was another boy. He was _desired_. Doumeki was the most sought after boy in the whole school and what had happened? He was currently assaulting his archrival with the very specific purpose of making him scream in pleasure.

"D-Doumeki…harder…"

The archer only grunted in assent and ground their hips together faster. One hand guided one of Watanuki's legs to wrap around his waist, affording more access and his other, perhaps the most skillful, had wrapped around Watanuki's erection. He whimpered at the action and couldn't believe that all for coming over to get a coat, he was losing his virginity!

Whatever demon of passion he had unleashed in the normally stoic Doumeki was coming to its close as their thrusting movements became hastier and more frantic as the end was approaching. He let out a cry so loud he was sure the neighbors could hear when he climaxed and not a moment later, he felt something warm dribble down him as Doumeki did the same, a vibration at his neck telling him of a long, drawn out moan.

Watanuki's muscles felt like jell-o, and if it weren't for Doumeki he would be in a gasping heap on the floor.

"I'm sorry." Doumeki's voice was strained around the edges, but altogether it's same level tone.

"Nnnh?..." Watanuki, on the other hand, was incapable of coherent speech, and just barely capable of any sort of thought.

"You said you wanted an apology. So, I'm sorry. Sorry, for waiting so long." Watanuki's eyes widened as the meaning of those words.

Placing his feet firmly on the floor, and making sure his legs were steady enough that he could stand on his own. He pushed at the other boy. "Pervert."

Doumeki lifted his head, a small smile on his lips. "It's your fault."

"WHAT? How is _you_ being a pervert _my_ fault?" Watanuki hit Doumeki lightly on the shoulder, momentarily becoming distracted by the sight of the muscle shifting under the weight of his hand; he mentally slapped himself and returned to glaring into those golden eyes. Doumeki may be a pervert, but he wasn't going to let something like this make him one.

In response, Doumeki kissed him, causing his muscles to become jell-o again. He couldn't help the moan that escaped him when the taller boy's tongue entered his mouth, and as quick as that it was over again.

"That's how."

Watanuki shivered as Doumeki took him in his arms again, and when the feeling of their hips touched again, even just after their first release of the night, he shivered and knew what would be coming. He had no will to stop it and he didn't want to, either. Regardless of what Doumeki was, damn the boy could make him feel _so_ good.

It was some hours later when Watanuki woke. He tensed, feeling warmth of at his back and the light coming in from the windows of the bedroom. What time was it? How long was it that they'd been laying like this?

"Relax, it's Sunday. No school."

Watanuki turned to look over his shoulder and glared at the most noticeably naked Doumeki. The boy had his arms wrapped securely around the bespectacled boy, whose glasses were missing somewhere. "What are you still doing here?"

Doumeki propped himself up on an elbow, but didn't look at all put out by the tone. "You didn't seem all that eager to get rid of me last night."

The shorter boy blushed and raised his chin defiantly, even though he remembered clearly that they'd done it all night long and several, several times the archer had been so wonderfully skillful that he had screamed.

Doumeki leaned down and left a kiss on Watanuki's pouty lips. "We should go back to that restaurant again…Kimihiro."

-end-

I created this story with a friend of mine, Orochimaruhan on the xxxholic and the doumekiwatanuki livejournal communities 


End file.
